Naughty or Nice?
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Harry could be naughty very, very naughty. Or Harry could be nice very, very nice. You decide which is your favorite. Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

I'm kind of surprised that I'm about to start this twoshot right now. I thought I needed insipiration or something, but I spent all day yesterday reading Danny phantom slash. Lol

I'm counting this as my Christmas special eventhough it doesn't have much to do with Christmas.

"thinking"

"talking"

I do not own danny phantom or harry potter

* * *

Naughty Harry

Harry wasn't evil. No, of course not. It wasn't anything that serious. He just happened to be a bit naughty. It wasn't his fault really. He deserved it. Dumbledore deserved it. He did something unforgivable so Harry just had to be a little bit…_naughty_.

You see Harry Potter wasn't really Harry Potter. He was in fact Harry Masters. His mum and dad had split for a year or so and she met this rich bloke names Vlad Masters. They hit it off and –bam- nine months later Harry was here.

So, no he wasn't Harry Potter. His father was some rich muggle not a pureblood wizard. He wasn't angry about that, he wasn't angry at James Potter and he wasn't angry at Lily or even Vlad Masters. He was angry at Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew he wasn't a Potter by blood. He knew who Harry's real father was and instead of contacting Vlad and giving him Harry he was given to Petunia.

Dumbledore was a bad, bad man. He kept Harry away from his father. Harry wouldn't have known if he had not found a letter written by his mother. His mum knew he wasn't James's son. James knew he wasn't his son, but with the war going on they never had time to tell Vlad that Harry existed. Nope. The only person they had time to talk to was dear old Dumbledore.

The hatred, the abuse, the manipulations. All. Dumbledore's. Fault.

So Harry couldn't help it. Really, he couldn't. It was almost as if someone else had taken over his body. It was almost as if someone else had taken the letter opener and viciously slit open Dumbledore's throat. It was almost as if someone else had stuffed lemon drops down his throat.

Okay, maybe that was him. He couldn't help it though. He had always wanted to be just a little bit _naughty_.

No one knew it was Harry that had killed Dumbledore. Harry liked it that way. What he found more than amusing though was Dumbledore's will. Everything he had went to Harry. Perhaps, he was feeling guilty? Harry didn't think so. It was probably another plot he had that he had never been able to follow through. Oh well Harry didn't care.

He let others think that Dumbledore was a benevolent old grandfatherly type. He didn't crush their visions of the old man instead he cultivated them. With just a bit of manipulations and just the right amount of money Harry was able to leave the wizarding world.

They thought he was distraught of the death of his grandfather figure that he needed to mourn.

Boo hoo. Boo hoo.

Ha.

The next thing Harry did was find a way to get in contact with Vlad Masters. It took approximately two weeks. He was forwarded to so many places, had been put on hold so many times that he bought someone to hold the phone for him and wait until the man actually came to the phone.

He had money now. Tons of it actually. He could splurge a bit on mundane items. In fact, it was quite fun to buy whatever he wanted.

Once he got in contact with the man everything seemed to speed up. Vlad didn't believe him at first, but Harry was willing to pay for a paternity test. It was pocket change really. It was also totally worth it. About an hour after taking the test it was determined that he was the son of one Vlad masters.

At first Harry wasn't sure how the man would take it. Would he be angry? Would he make Harry hide who he was? Would he ignore the boy and try to pay him off? None of the above actually. The moment they stepped into the same room Harry found himself smothered in the billionaire's rather built chest. Apparently the man had been lonely as well. He had longed for a son. Harry figured that they would be a perfect pair because he had longed for a father.

It was nice being Vlad's son. Despite Harry's own immense wealth he had tried to spoil the boy silly. Even though he was busy with meetings and being mayor of some town overrun by ghosts he made time for Harry. He liked hugs too. Harry was just glad that he was able to hold his breath for so long. He could hold it for about three hours actually, not that he had told anybody that tidbit of information.

He had learned about it when aunt Petunia tried to drown him. It was a classic; she tied stones to his legs and tossed him in a lake. She actually fainted when Harry walked out a few moments later. Harry had been amused.

What was even funnier was when Vlad had persecuted the Dursley's to the fullest for child abuse. They were going to jail for a very long long time. It wasn't enough for Harry though, they had wronged him. So he let himself be a bit…_naughty_. Uncle Vernon would be getting a nice roommate named Bubba pretty soon and Dudders had been found selling cocaine of all things. Aunt Petunia...well she couldn't hold her breath for three hours. Not even three minutes.

How sad.

His new town was funny. It was overrun by ghosts. They would come out of bloody nowhere and start haunting the living then some ghost kid would kick there asses and they would go away for some time before returning within a few weeks. No one haunted Harry though and he didn't question it.

He would have to be a bit naughty if they had. You see, he was the Master of Death and that meant he could punish them. He could control them. He could rule them.

Not that he wanted to. He figured his dad was the evil overlord type since he found the mad scientist lab when he went wondering around the house. Now _that_ was a suitabley amusing conversation.

* * *

(flashback)

Vlad Masters walked into his office and sighed loosening his tie. He flicked on the lights and stared surprised to see his son lounging on his chair waiting for him.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello father."

"What are you doing here?" Vlad asked watching his son concernedly.

"Waiting for you. I found something today and I wanted to ask you a question." Harry watched his father and smiled as the man nodded for him to continue.

"I saw your labs. Are you evil?" Vlad gaped and his mouth opened in closed in shock.

"No. no of course not."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

Vlad blinked in surprise.

"That's all? No other questions?"

Harry shook his head, "That's all I wanted to know. Usually people I meet with red eyes are evil. Forgive me if I assumed. It wouldn't have been much of a problem though. I can be a bit naughty myself."

Vlad stared at his son uncomprehendingly. "Red? How…have you…have you seen me before?"

Harry smirked, "I always see you. It's quite odd seeing two images laying over you. I see the ghost you and then I see you. I won't ask how. I really don't want to know."

"Right," he nodded trying to get a grasp on this situation, "how can you see that?" he was quite sure that Harry did not have the ghost gene. He would have known.

"I'm a wizard" short, simple and to the point.

Vlad nodded. "Alright then."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "No questions?"

Vlad shook his head. "No, no questions."

Harry stood up from the desk and hugged his dad and left the room wishing him good night.

(end flashback)

* * *

Surprisingly, things had not gotten awkward after their little impromptu chat. They had actually begun sharing things with each other that they had not before. Vlad told him about how he became a halfa and Harry told him about his time in the wizarding world.

It was nice. Very nice.

But Harry still couldn't help being a little _naughty_. He gazed at the object of his affections, watching him sleep.

Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom. His father's arch nemesis and the boy he wanted to become his son. Not that Danny was a boy anymore. He was a very handsome young man with a not too muscular build that Harry could definitely appreciate. Harry himself had taken after his mum with her small stature and green eyes. He received his disposition and long hair from his father.

He wasn't jealous of the boy. His father had good taste. Harry could see why his father wanted to make this boy his son. He loved Harry, but he had wanted Danny longer and Harry could see that. No he wasn't jealous at all.

He wanted him.

If he had his way Danny Fenton would become Danny Fenton-Masters, Harry's husband. Vlad would get his son after all.

Harry grinned as he watched the halfa shift in his sleep, his lips parted and Harry wondered what they would taste like. He wondered if he tasted different in his human form than his ghost form. He would have to try it both ways of course. Thoroughly.

His eyes trailed down Danny's sleeping form one last time before heading back to the mansion. He needed to plan. Magic was good for breaking and entering, but not for winning someone's affections.

* * *

It was Danny that came to him. Actually, he had come to see Harry's father but Harry figured that it was close enough. He had gotten quite a surprise to see the object of his affections standing on his front step with his outcast group of friends. Quite a surprise, but a very pleasant one.

His eyes trailed down Danny's body slowly ignoring the sound of the little Goth chit clearing her throat trying to get his attention. He looked back up into Danny's eyes and was surprised to see them swirling blue and green. It was quite beautiful, but what made it more special was that Harry knew he was the only one that could see those eyes.

"Um…we're looking for Vlad." Danny looked at Harry curiously. Harry thought Danny looked cute. Well, he always thought Danny looked cute.

"He's just finishing up a conference call." Harry told him.

"Oh…can we come in?"

Harry smiled and stepped aside letting them into the door. They were shooting curious glances at him. Well the girl and Danny were the techno geek was staring at his ass.

Pervert.

He ignored the other two and smiled at Danny. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Um…how about a coke?" Danny asked standing looking around awkwardly. Harry ignored the other two's orders and snapped his fingers.

Immediately a servant was at his side and she took their orders.

"We will be in the sitting room." she nodded and hurried away quickly. Harry knew their drinks would be there before they made it to the room.

He led them into the room and they sat down and stared at Harry. Harry sat on the opposite couch and picked up his hot tea which had the perfect amount of sugar in it. He sipped his carefully before turning his attention back to his guests.

"Now, why do you need to speak with my father?" he asked.

"HE'S YOUR FATHER!" the Goth and the geek shouted standing up.

Harry glared at them. "Keep your voices down before I kick you out."

They sat down sheepishly and blushed, but Danny was looking at him with a strange expression on his face.

"To answer your question, yes Vlad is my father. We have been recently reunited. Now I ask again what is it you wish to speak to my father about?" Harry thought they were rather rude. Danny wasn't of course. Never Danny.

"Um…just some stuff my dad wants to know…they were childhood friends and they still keep in contact." It was obvious that Danny was lying. He was such a bad liar. Harry would have to teach him. Or better yet he was fine this way. Harry hated when people lied to him. His boyfriend wouldn't be another person to do so.

"Really? Jack Fenton right, I've heard so much about your _dear __father_." The sarcasm was heavy on his last few words and Danny winced.

"_Poor poor Daniel."_ Harry thought, _"Never able to tell his parents the truth. It's sad really, it's not like he's evil or even just a bit naughty. Danny is just half ghost."_

He stood up and walked over to Danny putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"If you ever need someone to talk to Danny I'm here for you." Harry smiled sadly and walked out of the room he passed his father in the hallway and nodded to him.

As much as he wanted to be by Danny right now he knew that it would be better if he left the halfa alone for a bit. He wanted Danny to be curious about him. What was that muggle saying? Ah yes, absence makes the heart grow fonder'.

* * *

(1 week later)

Harry couldn't have planned this better. It turned out that the little gothic chit that followed Danny around was actually his girlfriend. A very bad girlfriend. Only a few days after leaving the mansion Danny had caught Sam cheating on him with Tucker of all people. With the only people he could turn to being his parents, his sister, Vlad and Harry the obvious choice was Harry.

Danny had been so distraught and Harry wanted to kill the girl for hurting him. His patience and control was well worth it and Danny had fallen asleep in Harry's bed that night.

They didn't have sex. It would have been nice, but no they didn't. Harry had held Danny as he cried into his shoulder. He had run his hands through Danny's flaming white hair and comforted him with soft words and sweet caresses. Danny had fallen asleep holding on to Harry as if he were a lifeline.

The only awkward moment was when Vlad had come in to check on Harry. He had stilled at the foot of the bed and Harry watched his father with wary eyes. A slow grin crawled on his face and Harry smirked back. Their eyes met and they both knew that if they played this right that Danny would be theirs. Vlad would get another son and Harry would get a boyfriend.

* * *

(3 weeks later)

It took three weeks of subtle flirting, heartfelt conversations and verbal sparring before Danny kissed Harry. It was sweet and passionate and absolutely perfect. They began dating not long after and Harry had never known he would find someone as compatible to him as Danny.

Danny even let him be naughty.

Just a week ago the little Goth girl had came crawling back to Danny. She had apologized and begged and made excuses. It wasn't enough. She had been pissed when she saw how close the two were and she spilled Danny's little secret to Harry.

Idiot. It wasn't much of a secret Harry had known from the moment he met Danny. Hell, Danny himself had revealed himself when he had flown to him in ghost form the night he caught Sam cheating on him.

Danny had been so angry his eyes had glowed a fiery red. Harry thought they were beautiful, but as much as he wanted to let Danny hurt her and possible kill her he knew he couldn't. Danny was too nice to be naughty, but Harry wasn't.

He held Danny back and had the guards escort her of the property.

Harry had been particularly _naughty_ that night. He had caught the girl when she was sleeping and wrenched her by her hair baring her throat for his knife. He had pressed oh so gently so she could feel how sharp the blade was. He had whispered in her hair what was coming to her if she ever spoke to Danny again that way, if she ever betrayed him. He left her there staring as he apparated away.

She had been so afraid that night. It was wonderful, but apparently she hadn't been afraid enough. The next day when she saw Danny at school she told him what Harry had done. She tried to make Danny not trust him anymore, to make him hate Harry.

Foolish girl.

It had been fun to see the look on her face as Harry pulled up in a limo. It had been fun to see her jaw drop as Danny wrapped his arms around him. It had been fun to see her red face as Danny whispered into his ears intimately. Oh the things he had whispered. They were naughty. _Oh __so __naughty_ and Harry just had to tell her.

"I can be naughty or I can be nice. Danny said that he likes it when I'm _very __naughty_. I'll be seeing you tonight Sam."

Harry carried the image of her pale horrified face in his mind as they climbed into the limo. He wondered how pale her skin would get with all of her blood drained from her body.

He gasped as Danny hand slid into his pants and wrapped around his hard flesh.

He wondered when Danny had gotten so _naughty._

* * *

Second installation in a few days. Nice Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

You all read naughty harry. Let's see how you like nice harry. I'm actually really excited about this one. I cant wait to see which one wins. Naught or nice?

* * *

Nice Harry

* * *

Harry was such a nice boy everyone had always said so. He was always so cheerful, always smiling always so polite.

Harry was still a nice boy even when his relatives beat him. He was always a nice boy at Hogwarts even when his friends used him. He remained a nice boy even after defeating Voldemort. Even after exposing all of Dumbledore's dirty secrets to the wizarding world. Even after he tore and mangled the reputations of powerful and 'upstanding' folk he remained a nice boy. Even when he got his relative's thrown in jail for child abuse, neglect, fraud and embezzlement he had remained a nice boy. Even after tearing the wizarding world to shreds and bringing them down to their knees Harry was a nice boy.

Harry was always such a nice boy, but you must understand. Nice does not mean good. Oh no. Nice was being friendly, polite, even sweet at times. Harry could do nice, but he was hardly ever good. There is a big difference between being a good boy and a nice boy and Harry had never claimed to be a good boy.

Most had assumed, but in the end they learned.

After ripping apart the foundation of the wizarding world Harry went through his aunt Petunia's house trying to see if there was anything he wanted to take with him. He doubted he would find anything though. He was moving into a mansion, he had so much money he had inherited from his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore himself.

The poor old man had been given the Kiss. At the time Harry thought it was rather nice that he had been able to watch. It was so beautiful to see the meddling man's soul pulled from his body. Beautiful.

Now, he wished he had been the one to kill Dumbledore. He wanted to feel the old man's blood on his hands literally instead of metaphorically. In a trunk deep in Petunia's attic Harry had found a letter from his mother to one Vlad Masters.

Apparently the man had been his real father and she was informing him of Harry's birth. She had given it to Dumbledore to be delivered, but obviously the old man had not done so. He didn't even feel the need to burn the letter. Foolish old man.

Harry hoped he suffered in the afterlife.

Oh wait. His soul had been eaten.

Damn.

* * *

It had been rather easy to contact the man. He had sweet talked the man's secretary and instead of being sent from person to person he had been transferred directly to the man's personal cell phone. She thought Harry was such a nice boy and that there was no way that this could be a prank.

Vlad had been rather skeptical on the phone, but he saw no reason to not get the paternity test done. Within two hour they were informed that they were indeed father and son. Vlad had immediately flown over in his personal jet to see Harry.

Harry barely caught a glimpse of the man before he was being smothered into a surprisingly well built chest. He didn't complain though. Instead he hugged his father as well.

* * *

Living with Vlad proved to be rather…nice. Harry had seen the ghost form overshadowing his human one and he thought the man was going to have a conniption when he asked about it. Composing himself his father informed him of his ghostly abilities and the incident that had made him a halfa. In return Harry told his father that he was a wizard. The man had been rather surprised and Harry gave him all of the information he wanted. It was the polite thing to do after all. Harry was such a polite and nice boy.

Vlad tried to spoil Harry and Harry tried to spoil Vlad. They both threw their money around frivolously trying to please the other. They knew the gifts weren't the thing that made them happy. It was that they cared enough to try. Money and gifts weren't the only way they connected though. Even with his busy schedule Vlad always had time for Harry. Despite being a teenager Harry was never rude to Vlad and let his father hold him close whenever he wanted to. Vlad liked to cuddle and it would be rude to not let him be close to the son he had never had the chance to see grow up. Harry was never rude; in fact he was quite nice. He was always nice.

For Vlad however, he tried to be good. He studied hard and never complained when his tutors gave him too much work. He cleaned his room and never cursed at the staff. Most importantly he never plotted someone's downfall.

For once he wanted to be a nice _and_ good boy.

Until he found out it wasn't necessary. His father wasn't good. He wasn't evil, but he most definitely wasn't good even though he did good things sometimes. His father liked to wreak havoc and fight against the ghost kid. Danny Phantom.

Harry had been fascinated with Danny Phantom the moment he moved to Amity Park. He had seen the boy fighting a ghost as they rode by in a limo. He was nicely muscular, tanned and taller than Harry. Perhaps half a foot or so. He kept his flame white hair short and Harry briefly wondered if ghosts could cut their hair before dismissing the thought. It wasn't important.

What was important was that Harry didn't have to be a good boy anymore. He could just be nice boy. Nice boys always got what they wanted. At least Harry always had.

And he wanted Danny.

He went to his father informing him of his new want. It was only polite after all to tell his father his new interest in Danny. Thankfully, Vlad had not been angry. In fact, he had been pleased. He liked the ghost kid as well and he would make a suitable suitor for Harry. Harry had politely refused his father's help. He would get Danny by himself.

* * *

It was only a month into Harry's stay that Danny showed up at the Masters' mansion. Harry had been on his way out of the door and was startled when he saw Danny and his outcast friends on the front step. Harry frowned to himself. It wasn't nice of him to not call them by their names even if it was in his own mind. He mentally addressed them correctly and smiled pleased that he was a nice boy again.

"May I help you?" Harry smiled at the people on his step.

"We're here to see Vlad." Danny said. Harry thought he had such a pleasant voice; it was so rich and carried such a nice timber to it.

"Please come in. would you like something to drink while you wait for my father?" Harry stepped to the side and waved them in the house.

The gothic girl, Sam, looked at him curiously while the techno geek, Tucker, stared blatantly at his ass.

Pervert.

Perving wasn't a nice thing to do, but calling him out on it was even more impolite so he ignored it. He walked them into a sitting room and they all sat down awkwardly. Harry asked them what they wanted to drink and then went off to the kitchen to get it.

When he returned to the room they were whispering quietly to each other. Harry cleared his throat as he entered and they turned quickly and faced him with such guilty expressions that Harry had to fight not to smile. He passed around their drinks before putting the serving tray on the side table.

"Here are you drinks. Father won't be able to meet with you three for another five minutes. He is in a conference call." Harry smiled at them apologetically before sitting down and taking a sip of his slowly cooling tea.

"FATHER!" Sam and Tucker yelled standing up spilling their drinks. Danny took the news much easier and only spit his drink back into his cup.

"Yes, he is my father. Why does that come as such a surprise? It was all over the news 'billionaires father and son reunited'." Harry rang a bell on the side table and a maid came over to clean up the mess that Danny's two friends had made.

"Thank you Beatrice." Harry smiled at the maid and she nodded smiling back at Harry.

"Sorry about them making such a mess. We just don't watch the news often or seen you around town." Danny smiled at Harry apologetically. Harry thought Danny was such a nice boy for apologizing for his friends.

"It's quite alright. As for seeing me around town, I don't go out often. Father is paranoid that a ghost will come after me or even worse I'd get kidnapped by some greedy criminal."

Sam looked at him strangely. She and Tucker had taken their seats again not even apologizing for the mess. How rude.

"Shouldn't you be afraid of the ghosts more than the humans?" Sam asked.

"Of course not. My father is Plasmius. He would tear apart the ghost zone if anyone came after me. He is rather overprotective." He smiled again as they gaped at him.

"You know?" Danny asked still wide eyed. Harry chuckled. "I know about you too Danny. I can see you."

"Little Badger, how pleasant it is to see you again I see you have met my son Harry." Harry stood up at the sound of his father's voice and the man walked up to him hugging him. He kissed the top of Harry's head before letting him go.

"Er yeah. He's really nice." Danny obviously wasn't sure what to say, but it didn't matter. Danny had said just the right thing. Harry blushed and smiled shyly at Danny.

He excused himself from the room before he could embarrass himself. He wondered how he could make Danny his.

* * *

It wasn't long before he ran into Danny again. Perhaps, a week or so. He came to Harry in his ghost form and they talked a bit. Just a few words trying to reacquaint themselves with each other before a ghost had attacked nearby and Danny left to take care of it. He didn't come back.

The next time Harry saw Danny it was three days later. Danny had apologized for leaving Harry and then returning so late. Harry told him that it was okay. That he understood the obligations that Danny had. He had some himself as well. He told Danny how he had been the savior of the wizarding world for years. Danny had been fascinated and they swapped information. What was it like being a halfa? What was it like being a wizard?

Harry and Danny became rather close after a month had passed. They had been spending more and more time with each other and Danny stayed the night occasionally at Harry's house. On those nights they would stay up all night and play video games, eat junk food and talk. Harry loved when Danny spent the night. Mostly because the halfa would stay with Harry in his bed. Danny was a snuggler and he would hold tightly to Harry and entwine their legs. Harry loved sleeping in Danny's arms.

Harry wished more than anything that he could always wake up in the other boy's arms. He wished that he could kiss the other boy. He wanted to feel his lips against Danny, their bodies pressed tightly locked in the most intimate of ways.

But he couldn't. It wasn't nice to steal someone's boyfriend and Danny was Sam's boyfriend. It wasn't nice to kiss them or shag them. It wasn't nice and Harry was always a nice boy.

He wanted to kill Sam, but if he did than Danny would find out and be angry. Harry didn't want Danny angry at him. So, he had to be a nice _and_ good boy _again_.

* * *

Restraining himself from killing the girl was a good thing for Harry. She finally screwed up and Harry had never been happier. Danny found his girlfriend Sam in bed with his best friend Tucker. He had been betrayed. He was devastated, absolutely devastated. He had cried in Harry's arms and raged.

He was in such pain and Harry was only trying to be nice. He was only trying to be nice when he apparated into Tucker's room at night. He was only trying to be nice when he grabbed the boy's prized PDA and made him swallow it. He was only trying to be nice when he cut the boy's dick off and stuffed it down his throat choking him with it. He was only trying to be nice to Danny when he killed his best friend.

He wasn't sure Danny saw it that way though. He had phased through Harry's bedroom door. Angry. So very angry. He had cried and screamed at Harry.

"Why Harry? I thought you were good!" he had said.

Harry only smiled shaking his head at the other boy.

"I never said I was a good boy, Danny. I'm a nice boy. There is a difference. A big difference." Harry walked up to Danny and caressed his cheek heedless of Danny's fiery red eyes.

"The nicest thing for me to do was to kill Tucker. It wasn't nice to kill your girlfriend. It's not nice to kill someone's girlfriend. Tucker was the only other option."

Danny said staring into Harry's eyes trying to understand his logic. His eyes darkened as Harry continued caressing his cheek and Danny leaned in kissing Harry. He stiffened before relaxing into the kiss.

Harry gasped as Danny grabbed him around the waist and kissed him hard. His tongue plundered Harry's mouth and Harry wondered why Sam would cheat on Danny when he could kiss like this. He moaned and wrapped his arms around Danny's neck surrendering to the kiss, deepening it even.

They broke apart slowly and Harry gazed into Danny's glowing red eyes.

"I'm tired of being a good boy, Harry."

Harry laughed before kissing Danny again. He had been tired of being a good boy too. It was so much easier just being a nice boy.

* * *

It was such a shame when Sam's body had been discovered mutilated in her bedroom. It was clear that she had died painfully and they mourned for her accordingly. It was heartbreaking for the coroner to see the words carved into her back. Whore. Slut. Cheater.

They had all tried to blame Danny of course. Sam's parents, classmates, teachers. Their accusations were tossed aside however because Danny had become such a nice boy since meeting Harry. The police had mistaken nice for good. They didn't understand the difference between nice and good. Harry and Danny did though. And if they were asked they weren't good boys. They were almost never good boys.

They were nice boys. Such very nice boys.

* * *

So what do you think people? Naughty or nice? I cant decide which one I like better. You tell me what you think.


End file.
